Lune
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Luna, tu que proteges la noche, ¿escuchas el canto de los mortales? Un hombre está desgarrando su voz en irremediables llantos;Un miserable hombre que se enamoro de una sola mujer sin recatos. •Viñeta•


**Título:** Lune [Luna]

 **Género:** Poético/Angustia/Romance(-)

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

 **Palabras:** 843

 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata. Y puede que haya confusión en la historia –lo cual, conmigo como redactora es creíble-.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos entre comillas («») y en cursiva son flashback. Todo esta en POV omnisciente.

 ***Recomendación de canción:** Lune de Kyuhyun. La verdad me inspire en su nombre y melodía para hacer esto, por cual, me agradaría que la escucharan mientras leen esto.

* * *

 **Lune**

 _Luna, tu que proteges la noche, ¿escuchas el canto de los mortales?_

 _Un hombre está desgarrando su voz en irremediables llantos;_

 _Un miserable hombre que se enamoro de una sola mujer sin recatos._

Un joven morocho miraba a la nada por milésima vez. Maldiciendo su suerte por no tener algún goce. Voltea alrededor encontrándose solo, no hay nadie más que él cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche.

Entonces, al ver tal tranquilidad, cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar ese día fatal que sello su caminar...

 _«Las guerras habían invadido la paz, quitando todo rastro de bienestar. Clan contra clan luchaban de forma abismal, para ver quién podía más terreno ganar._

 _Desde niños hasta adultos, todo varón en el ejército se tenía que alistar, y por su gente luchar. Él no era la excepción, pues como hijo del líder su esfuerzo debía que ser mejor. Además el demostrar que era mejor que su hermano era una prioridad._

 _Así que otra vez, como todas las noches se iba al rio a entrenar. Para poder a sus adversarios superar. Sin embargo no contaba con una presencia inusual, que a sus sentidos hizo vibrar._

 _Aquella dama de figura acentuada, cabello azulino, y mirada perlada. La cual cantaba una triste melodía, y mientras lo hacía por sus mejillas lágrimas escurrían._

 _Esa escena dejo al joven hipnotizado, por su belleza y encanto. Estaba sentada en una roca, rodeada de árboles, iluminada por el cielo con luciérnagas adornando su frente. No supo cuándo, pero ya estaba a su lado. La vio más de cerca y concluyo que no era humano. Pues esa aura que la joven emanaba, era tan mística que lo celestial rozaba._

 _Sin saber que hacer el guerreo le pregunto por qué lloraba y esta le contesto que estaba triste por la maldad de la tierra azotaba. Él le dijo, aun hipnotizado, que no llorara que él acabaría con todo lo malo._

 _Le tomo de la mano e hizo algo que jamás había hecho, actuó como caballero y le dio un beso._

 _Inclinándose ante ella le prometió, encargarse de su felicidad y confort. Ella complacida solo sonrió y le dio su aprobación._

 _Se quedaron más tiempo así, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que ella se levantó y le dijo 'hasta pronto'._

 _Él todavía estaba fascinado por aquel ser luminoso, y no noto lo diferente que fue la última mirada que le había brindado.»_

Aun si saber por qué lo hizo, sostuvo su palabra.

Supero a su padre y hermano en batalla, domino los clanes y las tierras totales. E impuso un gobierno de grandes oportunidades.

Mantuvo su palabra hasta el último detalle e hizo todo para no tener ningún falle.

Sin embrago, a esa mujer nunca la había vuelto a ver y sin darse cuenta su obsesión por ella se manifestó en su ser.

Día a día, solo ella estaba en su cabeza. No podía pesar en otra cosa por más que quisiera. Ya ni la guerra le era bueno, lo único que quería era verla de nuevo.

Tan patético era su caso, que ni con musas pudo cesar su anhelo.

Por eso se encontraba ahí como siempre, esperando a que por fin se hiciera presente.

En lo profundo de la oscuridad, no hacía más que sollozar. Lo hacía por impotencia ya que no podía controlar, su ferviente deseo de volverla a tocar. Gritaba, como loco emocional, por el gran dolor que le causaba no poderla besar.

No comprendía como solo en un instante, ella se hizo en su vida tan indispensable.

Maldijo por quien sabe que ocasión, con los ojos hinchados y garganta desfavorable a, ver su confusión.

Se revolcó en el suelo, como si tuviera rabia por el desconsuelo. Ya no quería vivir, cada dio se volvía más sofocante y hostil.

Era una bestia, eso era un hecho.

Hasta su humanidad por ella la había desecho.

No le quedaba nada por existir.

¿Por qué no podía dejar este mundo inverosímil?

Había acabado con lo que le prometió y ella seguía sin aparecer, si el era el único mal que quedaba, ¿debería también matarse para no sentir nada?

Aun en el suelo trágico y desdichado, con las manos en la cabeza y gritando banalidades; ocurrió algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Las nubes que cubrían todo el panorama se habían esfumado y dejaron a la vista aquel astro tan raro.

Era tan brillante y luminosos que su vista había cegado, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caer desmayado.

Parpadeo tres veces y vio otra vez, en esa lumbrera el rostro de esa mujer.

Le sonriera con cara angelical... le sonriera con pura maldad.

Seguía acostado mientras se golpeó la frente por no haberlo descubierto antes y en un susurro, que tenía odio y rencor, solo una palabra artículo:

 **"Idiota..."**

En ese instante comprendió, como esa luz en un engaño lo metió...

 _Tu Luna, ¿estas escuchando los desgarradores alaridos?_

 _¿La voz de Uchiha Sasuke está atravesando tus oídos?_

 _Su voz ahoga un creciente dolor,_

 _Ese hombre de ti se enamoró; y tú lo usaste solo para tu diversión._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como siempre, este no era el escrito que quería publicar, pero es el que puede terminar xD

No se si entiendan todo este chilaquilero, por eso se los parafraseare un poco...

 _Hinata siendo la luna uso un genjutsu en Sasuke, lo hipnotizo e hizo que realizara lo que deseaba, cuando ya lo vio hecho, y no encontrándolo de utilidad dejo que enloqueciera sin mas._

Me base un poco en Kaguya para hacer la personalidad de Hinata, al principio pensé hacer un TenjixKaguya, sin embargo, al final me incline por SasuHina.

Estoy incursionandome en el mundo de la omnipresencia porque estoy preparando un proyecto muy peculiar 7u7)~

Aun tengo pendiente un OS, espero terminarlo ya. Pues me estoy desesperando Dx

En estos momento soy universitaria principiante por lo cual mi mundo esta hecho un desastre :'v

Empero, espero poder encontrar tiempo para escribir mas.

Si se dieron cuenta la temática cambio (o intente que cambiara xD) esto es porque quiero inmiscuyendo en diferentes géneros ;)

¡Gracias por su apoyo a mis escritos hasta ahora!

Y por ultimo, le quiero dedicar este y mis escritos futuros a wassermelonee porque sin ella (principalmente) no me hubiera animado a escribir ...¡Gracias! :')

Nos leemos luego.

 _~Karolina ︎Benett~_


End file.
